


Part 8 : "Taking Actions / When Dark Starts His Plan"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark finally starts his plan to find a new maiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 8 : "Taking Actions / When Dark Starts His Plan"

Part 8: “ Taking Actions” When Dark Starts His Plan”

 

 

That night, Satoshi went to Ms. Mizuki’s house. He talk to her to ask her advice.

“What should I do?”

Mizuku smiled at him.

“ You should be the one who only knew that.”

Satoshi lowered his head.

“ I know, but I can’t decide what should I do.”

He said desperately.

“ If you want my opinion, you can seek help from the order or from your fellow angels.’

Mizuki explain calmly.

Satoshi bow down his head.

“ I wish i could, but it’s impossible.” I’m a dead meat.’

And he glanced at her and smile.

“Sorry to disturbed you. and thanks for your advice.”

“Any time.”

Mizuki replied.

And he got out of the house.

As He walk toward the streets, he saw a young lady passing by.

He thought that she that she maybe strolling by but, as he walk toward the streets, he saw a lot of them.

He was startled to see one of them walking while fast asleep.

“Dark! His doing it again.’ 

He said angrily. 

And he follow the girls. The girls headed toward an old mansion. And entered the door.


End file.
